Young Justice X&Y
by blue-hart
Summary: this story is up for adoption pleas PM me if your interested in adoption this story.


Sunlight radiated through the spring forest of the Kalos region, Pokemon were out and about forging, playing, or just napping completely unaware of the bloody body that lay a

few feet away from them.

A curious Orange and black mouse with black eyes carefully sniffs the air. It's a Dedenne and it crawled over to the still form that lay just within its reach. Remaining motionless

and prone on the ground until the curious Dedenne decided to zap the sleeping form and quickly ran off when the form turned out to be a black haired teen. Said teen sputtered

awake only to groan in pain, still lying prone on the ground. 'Shit' the teen thought and cracked his eyes opens slowly only to shut them again due to the blinding sun the rested

directly overhead. Carefully he opened his eyes again, revealing sapphire eyes, his eyebrows draw together in growing discomfort.

'Dammit! Where am I?' His black boots and shirt are torn and covered in dirt and grime. The bright sunlight bears done on the teen, mercilessly. The young man looks up to see

a few large oak trees that rested upon the rich soil, dotted with surprisingly lush grass here and there. His vision was still fuzzy, but he saw the shadow those sparse trees cast

and that's what caught his eye. Shade promised rest from this ungodly sun that oddly, soothed and blistered overhead. Intending to stand up and walk over to the shade, the

teen began to push himself up from the sand only to stop suddenly with a gasp of pain.

He dropped back to the ground with a hiss. He raised his head to look over his body. The flesh in his upper left thigh was torn open, leaving trails of blood to gather underneath

him. Both of his arms were littered with cuts, bruises and his left arm lay uselessly at his side, parts of bone jutted out of his forearm. Every flinch and twitch shot a jolt of pain

all along the teen's side.

When he flexed his good arm to drag his body out of the sun, the muscles in his upper back strained and screamed in protest. Unaware, the teen's back was covered in burns

and open sores; the black shirt dug into the blisters and tore new wounds open with every flex of his arm. His ribs ached and made it hard to breath. Each gasp was a fight for

air and it wasn't long before the dark haired boy was wheezing. His vision swam and a pounding throb passed from one side of his head to the other.

Then the teen froze, shock creeping in, his wounds roaring. Pain and memories surged forth out of the haze that clouded in sight. They sought to remind him how he gotten here,

in this place, but they were too jumbled, too distorted. He could not comprehend them, not completely.

 **"We're trying to help you!"**

Someone yells at him. Reaching with their voice…but why?

 **"I live because of Cadmus it is my home!"**

The voices echoes and bleed into each other. Was that his voice?

 **"Your home is a test tube."**

Home?

 **"My purpose is to replace Superman if he is gone. Or take him down if he were ever to turn from the light."**

Purpose? Whose purpose? His temples throbbed ceaselessly and the teen dropped to the ground and raised his good hand to attempt to massage the tension away.

 **"You're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to Cadmus."**

No. Not a Weapon. But…the teen's thoughts drain away from him and he is left drowning. The images and memories bleed over into each other. He can't tell where one begins

and where another ends.

 **"Ask yourself what Superman would do You are the start of our freedom The choice is yours brother. Do you choose freedom? I choose freedom! Is that what I think it is?**

 **The League will find a place for you CONNER!"**

The teen throws his head back and screams. It is a sound of both agony and relief. Memories assault him, tearing at his consciousness in fragments that only confuse him. But

that last one, the last word, he manages to understand is his name! Conner. Conner. Conner is his name. Conner what, though?

There are other things, something about a super man, and a witch boy and a lab and a boy in yellow. After spending some time in a daze, Conner manages to come to with

nothing more than knowing his name.

'Trees' Conner thinks to himself, 'get to the trees…'

He uses his only good arm to get as close to the shade of the tree as possible. Every inch, sends a fresh wave of agony rippling throughout his body. Conner fights not to pass

out…but along with the pain is that shadow of fatigue and it haunts him.

All the while, he wondered, why was he here? Where is here? Was anyone looking for him? Did he have friends or family worrying about him? And the last, most terrifying

thought, is this how he died? He was losing blood, a lot of blood. He could feel it seeping from his arms, through his shirt and one harsh cough, forced more from his lips, proved

he bleeding internally, too.

He, finally, stopped. He barely made it half way to the shade. Conner let himself drop to the ground, under the sun's gaze. Exhausted and alone, he lies crumbled on the ground.

He closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing. He hurts too much to try anymore.

It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep beneath the warmth of the planet's brightest star.

 **XxX**

Meanwhile a quadruped, mammalian Pokemon with a body covered in white fur was patrolling the forest. It has a tuft of fur around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its

head adorned with a single blood red oval. It has a feline face with almond shaped, violet eyes, a red scythe like tail, and a sickle shaped horn on the side of its head. Its broad

feet are equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its front legs. it was known as the Disaster Pokemon Absol. It was

currently investigating a strange disturbance in the air. Absol followed the disturbance to a more forested area of it's friend's land. It did this due to his friend being very old

women not to say his friend can't handle herself. Despite her age, she was a very powerful trainer. Her skills were still very sharp. It was just her fragile body that Absol worried

about so he took to patrolling "his" friend's large property just so she didn't have to deal with unnecessary problems or trouble that showed up.

Absol was pulled out of his thoughts when it caught the bitter smell of copper in the air. He followed the scent to a more populated area of his friend's property. It was closing in

when an orange blur tackle it sending the Disaster Pokemon tumbling over on to it's back. It quickly looked up to see watery gray eyes from a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It's

orange fur had black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is cream colored, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head showing

itself as a Growlithe. The canine's coat is noticeably longer on its chest and tail. It has gray eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears. Its forepaws have two visible claws, while

its hind paws have three toes each. Each paw has a brown pad. This was the Puppy Pokémon.

It frantically barked at the Disaster Pokemon, recognizing the other pokemon as a partner to the human who owned the surrounding forest. Absol had some difficulty making out

all the blubbering.

"Sol? ..ab?"

He took several moments to calm the crying Pokemon but eventually he managed to get the little Growlithe to talk clearly to the Disaster Pokemon. The puppy had recently been

abandoned by its trainer and had been trying to hunt for its own food when the pup stumbled across a human. The pup wasn't sure if the human was dead or not but had

immediately left to find the Absol. The pup had been running frantically when he had crashed into Absol. Said Absol than ask if the Growlithe could take him to the boy. The

Disaster Pokemon was glad when the pup agreed and started to lead the Disaster Pokemon to the human.

When the pair made it to the human, Absol could tell it was a teen, no longer a child but not yet an adult. Absol also noticed how badly the boy was injured. More importantly,

The boy was practically sitting in the center of the disturbance he had felt earlier. The boy's wounds were not done by a Pokemon that he could tell and Absol wasn't sure if a

human could create such damage to one of its own but would not be surprised if they were able to. Absol told the Growlithe to stay with the boy so that he could go get his friend

before racing off to his friend's home.

It just hope it wasn't too late...


End file.
